


that kind of a love

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, mentions of Patty Spivot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aka, the one where Felicity is a hardcore Westallen shipper</p>
            </blockquote>





	that kind of a love

**Author's Note:**

> based off [this post](http://magickgirl786.tumblr.com/post/134475920030/in-the-crossover-they-should-have-had-felicity-be)

“Seeing anyone?” Felicity asked.

“I am,” Barry replied. Before he could say Patty’s name, Felicity started talking again.

“Oh, I’m so glad,” she said. “Iris is just wonderful, it’s nice that you two are dating.”

“I’m... um, I’m not actually dating Iris,” Barry replied slowly, and Felicity’s face, which had been sporting a smile, fell. “I’m actually dating someone else. Her name’s Patty. Patty Spivot.”

“Oh,” Felicity said. “I mean, I just… assumed. That you were dating Iris.”

“I think she’s still – getting over Eddie,” Barry replied. “And… I think I might have moved on.”

Felicity snorted. “You don’t move on from that kind of a love, Barry.”

Barry raised an eyebrow and was about to reply when there was a ding, and Felicity said, “My pigs in a blanket!”

“Aren’t those… not kosher?” Barry asked as Felicity moved away. 

“Not these,” Felicity replied. “There’s a kosher butcher on the way home from Palmer Tech.”

“Ah,” Barry replied.

**Author's Note:**

> jsyk, I'm Jewish, I keep kosher, and when I googled "pigs in a blanket", they looked like the traif version of something I've actually eaten, although I think my family called them "mini sausage rolls"


End file.
